Death and Swords Online
by Naomi334
Summary: When Lord Death suggests using NerveGear to train young, inexperienced meisters and weapons, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona sign into Sword Art Online to test it out. However, they never expected to be stuck inside the game. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. NerveGear

"Hello, meisters and weapons!"

"Hello Maka! How've you been doing? I bet you're glad to see your Papa, aren't you? Aren't you?"

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona had all been summoned to the Death Room. Stein had brought them, and taken with him some strange kind of helmet.

"Now, I bet you're wondering why you're all here." Death said in his usual, happy, over-the-top tone, "Well, Stein and I have found some new equipment that could just help us train more of you guys better!"

Stein held out the helmet, "This is the NerveGear. It's very new, and was only released to the public today. It's headgear that can create a virtual reality around you. Because it works with the mind, you should all be able to turn into weapons and perform soul resonance too."

"Exactly! We're hoping we can but students in more life or death situations this way." Lord Death bounced around a bit, "It's really cool, don't you think?"

"THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL BE THE BEST IN THIS OTHER REALITY! AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

"I bet you will Black*Star." Tsubaki said.

Kid nodded, "It seems fairly simple."

Soul just shrugged and grinned, showing his shark-like teeth, "Sounds cool."

Maka smiled, "We'll do it."

"Good, good, good!" said Death, "We can go get the other NerveGear helmets now!"

So that was that.

 **xxxxxx**

 **^ sorry 'bout that, I have no idea how to do a line break on an iPad.**

 **Hey! I'm Naomi, I guess. Nice to meet you. :D**

 **This won't be the normal size of a chapter as you can see by the next one, so don't get mad at me for a really short chapter! . I'm sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Online

Kid lay down on one of the beds in the hospital room of the DWMA. Everyone else had already put their helmets on, and were dead to the world. He couldn't help but feel that this was a bad idea, but that was just a feeling.

He sighed and put on the helmet.

"Okay." Stein said, "Just say 'link start' and the system should activate. It'd also probably be easier if you made your username your own name if you can. Because it's only just been released to the public most names should be free."

Kid nodded, "Link start."

He blinked as his vision went white and multicoloured dots rushed towards his face.

This was where it begun.

"Kid!" The player who must be Patty bounded up to him. She looked fairly similar to what she did in the real world, but still, the differences were apparent, "Isn't this awesome?"

The rest of the DWMA students walked over to where he'd spawned. No one was around at that moment. They must've been a bit early on. Just like Patty, they were all similar, but definitely different to their real world selves.

"I've gotta get out of this clothing." Soul complained, "It's so weird and uncool..."

"Should we get going?" Maka suggested, "Soul?"

He grinned and transformed, but it was different. He exploded into blue, triangular particles, before he reformed into his usual scythe mode.

Maka twirled him around and rested him on her shoulder, "Weird."

The other weapons transformed, and they too exploded into particles and reformed.

"Beelzebub." Kid said, summoning his skateboard as usual. But instead of his usual black death magic, the blue triangles came out of his hand and formed it. He shrugged and got on, "Well then. Things are obviously slightly different here. Let's get going. We need to test how realistic things are here."

The eight ran over to one of the fields, Kid on Beelzebub, and began to fight the level 1 enemies, completely ignoring the swords they had in their inventories.

xxxxxx

"Oh yeah!" Klein punched the air, "That was so cool."

"You do know that that was just a level 1 enemy?" Kirito pointed out.

His smile dropped, "Oh...I thought that was like, a mini boss or something." He said, scratching his head. But Kirito was distracted. He was watching four fairly odd players walk around the field. The only thing was, he was sure he'd seen eight earlier on.

"Hey, Kirito. What is it?" Klein came over as well.

"Those players," he pointed, "Don't they seem a bit strange?"

"I dunno. But I've gotta go. I have a pizza waiting!"

"Okay. Goodbye then."

"Nice meeting you, Kirito!"

"You too, Klein."

Klein grinned and turned around, opening his menu. Kirito turned as well, intending to go and figure out what was up with those players.

"Wait a sec...where's the log out button? It's not here."

Kirito opened his own menu, "What do you mean it's at the top of the..." He trailed off.

"Where's it gone?"

"It's probably just a glitch or something. It's only just been released so it's not going to be perfect."

"Huh..."

Just then a bell rang from the centre of floor 1.

"You see? They're probably going to tell us about it now." Kirito said. Shortly after the bell they were both teleported to the centre plaza.

The roof shone red with warning signs. A red figure melted out of the ceiling like blood. Kayaba Akihiko.

"Some of you may have noticed the absence of the log out button. This is not a glitch. This is deliberate."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey! Still can't do the line break thing! :D**

 **So yeah. This is a story. Yeah. Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	3. Floor 1

**Hi again.**

 **Okay, DragonLion4ever, thanks for the review, and thanks for the favourite, soulhunters5 :)**

 **Thanks also to TwivicarLark and SakuraHeartfilia for the follows :D**

 **Just for you, I shall update. ^.^ But don't expect it every time, cuz I can't write that fast XD**

 **Enjoy.**

 **xxxxxx**

"You're...you!"

Maka stared at the mirror. It was cool, but not really meant to happen. She looked just like herself, just with different clothing to usual. She'd probably have to fix that.

"We're stuck in a video game?" Crona whispered nervously, "But I don't know how to deal with that. How do I deal with that?"

Maka went to hug him, "Don't worry. It probably won't be for that long."

The muffled voice of Ragnarok came from Crona, "Come on, you can let me out now. Why does this game have a mechanic like this anyway?"

They had found out that, once their partners became weapons, the game registered them as items even though they were still conscious and could control themselves as normal. This meant that Ragnarok couldn't come out on his own anymore, only when Crona let him. It also seemed that the black blood was still in effect, since it was part of Crona, Soul and Maka's souls.

"I...Maka said that these people can't deal with you, so I can only let you out whilst fighting..."

He let out a small yelp as Ragnarok replied harshly, "Oh I wish I could start hitting you right now you little-"

"Shut up, Ragnarok." Maka sighed. She looked over at Kid, snivelling on the floor. He was the one person who shouldn't be exposed to a mirror.

"I'm garbage! Three stripes on one side and none on the other! I'm a horrible person. I was so symmetrical before! Kayaba! How could he do this to me?"

Liz was trying to calm him down, "Look at that emblem over there. That's symmetrical. Focus on that instead. Come on, Kid!"

"You're right. It is truly beautiful."

"You wacko..."

"Shouldn't we be getting to the next village?" Tsubaki suggested.

"YES. BLACK*STAR IS HERE. THERES NO NEED TO FEAR, BECAUSE I'M THE GREATEST THAT EVER LIVED. I WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"Black*Star...!" Tsubaki rushed over to where her meister had managed to climb atop the building surrounding the centre plaza, "I don't think-"

"Don't worry Tsubaki! I will surpass God!"

"How could you climb upon a beautiful piece of symmetry like that! You'll ruin it! Get down here right now." Kid didn't want what had happened to the Academy on his first day to happen to this place as well.

"Stop it, Kid! You're ruining my speech!"

"Get down from there. You know how it ended last time!"

"Why should I? I'M THE ALMI-! No! Wait-! HEY!"

As he'd been speaking, Liz and Patty had snuck up behind him and pulled him away from the roof.

Maka sighed, then grinned, "To the next village!"

xxxxxx

Kirito watched the scene of a blue haired player climbing onto the plaza buildings and yelling that he'd surpass God. No normal person would do that. Who were those people?

He decided that it would be best to follow them. He'd heard they were going to the next village, which was where he and Klein should probably head anyway.

"Come on Klein. We should make it to the next village. This one will be run dry of items soon."

"Look, Kirito..."

He turned back to look at Klein, "What is it?"

"I have some buddies who started playing this game today as well...and they're somewhere in that plaza." He sighed, "I don't mean to be rude, but I've gotta go find them. I'm sorry."

Kirito nodded, "Goodbye then, Klein."

"Goodbye, Kirito. Maybe we can meet up again another time, eh?"

He nodded.

He started walking.

"Hey, Kirito."

He waited a few seconds, then kept walking.

"Kirito."

He stopped again.

"You look nicer...as yourself."

Kirito was surprised, but smiled as he turned around again, "That look certainly suits you better too."

He ran in the other direction. He heard footsteps. He turned back. Klein was gone.

Kirito sighed and started running again. He'd just have to make his own way in this new world of madness.

He caught sight of the group of eight. They were running towards a clothes shop, which wasn't really that surprising since most of their clothes didn't fit. It looked like one of the customisable clothing stores too. He wondered what they'd look like when they came out.

"These are much cooler." Soul grinned, showing off his shark teeth. He wore his usual clothing, even with 'Soul' printed on his headband.

"You look like yourself again. We all do. It's great." Maka smiled, "Now let's go."


	4. Ilfang the Kobold Lord

**Hey. Me again. 'Nother chapter too.**

 **I might not be able to update next week because...reasons (stop being nosy!) so sorry...**

 **Peace out.**

 **xxxxxx**

"Everyone. Decide into groups of around six and join their party. We can't take on this boss alone."

Kirito's eyes widened. He watched everyone divide into their friend groups, but he was left alone by himself. Suddenly he noticed a hooded girl sitting a little away from him. He nudged closer to her, "Hey. Do you want to team up?"

The girl nodded slightly.

"Umm...hey you two. We're a four so we need two other people. Could we join you?"

It was the group of strange people he'd followed to town. He'd lost them when they'd gone into a cafe place to eat. He'd been kicked out because they'd had no tables left. He wondered where the other four were.

The girl who'd come up to him had dirty blonde hair and a long black coat that covered what looked like a school uniform sort of attire. She was followed by the spiky blue haired guy who'd climbed the plaza buildings on the first day, a pink haired guy wearing black who looked extremely frightened and insecure, and a guy also wearing all black with a few striped patterns that were probably meant to match the three stripes on the left of his hair. He had golden eyes. They weren't part of his avatar since he didn't have one. It was creepy.

Kirito looked at the girl to his left. She shrugged.

"Okay." He confirmed, "I'll send you all party requests."

 _Asuna_

 _Death the Kid_

 _Black*Star_

 _Maka_

 _Crona_

'Death the Kid' and 'Black*Star'. Strange names...but they _were_ just usernames after all.

"Okay. Let's go defeat the first boss!" It was the knight dude that Maka couldn't remember for the life of her. Something beginning with D? She'd been too busy trying to stop Black*Star from running up on stage. She could tell he was very organised though, she could give him that.

There was a cheer from the team.

"Ready?" Maka smiled back at the rest of the team. Crona was going to use a sword, unless things got out of hand. Then Maka would give the signal, and he'd use Ragnarok and his black blood.

There was a series of nods. She glanced at the player called 'Kirito'. They'd noticed that he'd been following them on the first day, and managed to loose him. There was no point in hiding their skills when this was a game of life or death, but they'd decided they'd appreciate some privacy.

"Aren't you going to get out your weapons?" He asked.

"We will in a second." Kid replied. They didn't want to delay the battle more than it had to be by showing how they owned guns, a scythe and dual scythes.

"Okay..."

Just then, the people at the front pushed the door open, just to find that there was another player there.

A red player, who wasn't fighting the boss, just waiting.

With hair separated into two then twisted into one at the front of her face.

"Medusa!" Kid, Maka and Black*Star said as one.

"Oh, is that you, Crona, dear?" She grinned, "I'm surprised to say the least."

They, at once summoned their weapons and ran to the front of the group, shortly followed by an extremely surprised Kirito and Asuna.

"You're not getting away this time, Medusa." Maka said.

"Oh really?" She smirked, "Vector Plate."

They were surrounded by two rings of arrows. The inside ones faced inwards and the outside ones faced outwards.

"I'm afraid you're the ones not getting away." She laughed.

One of the other players tried to run into the circle, but was thrown back by the arrows on the floor.

Kirito looked at them all in astonishment. Guns, scythes and chain scythes weren't in SAO were they? And if so, where'd they find them? And who was this person who could change the environment without being a GM? Was she a GM? If she was, she wouldn't be a red player, would she? And how'd she know these four weirdos? And especially Crona?

"Fight the boss. We'll deal with Medusa." Maka yelled. She was pleased to see the blue knight once again taking control of his group and pointing them over towards the boss, "Alright, Crona. Let out Ragnarok."

To Kirito's amazement, the pink haired player's back exploded, making the poor guy yell loudly. He caught his breath and reached up, taking a sword from the thing that emerged. It was a smallish sized upper half of a black body. It's face was covered in a white cross, with two white, spherical eyes popping out from either side of it. It's hands were also covered in what seemed like gloves.

"What are you doing Crona? We did this before and look, she's still back. We won't get away this time. Medusa's gonna kill us!" The thing started hitting him. Kirito couldn't help but feel sorry for Crona.

"Stop it Ragnarok! Maka told me how to deal with this situation. It's something I know how to deal with." He held up the sword, "Scream resonance."

A mouth sprouted from the sword and opened, revealing a large, slobbery tongue. An ear piercing scream rang throughout the place. So loud even Medusa had to put her hands over her ears. The vector arrows faded.

"Hey, Kirito, wasn't it?" Death the Kid asked over the noise, "Go help fight the boss."

He nodded and pulled Asuna over to the boss fight, "You know what to do?" She nodded.

"Let's go then."

"Let's go soul resonance!" Maka's yell could only just be heard over Ragnarok's screams, "Kishin Hunter!"

Her scythe grew to three times its original size and she attacked.

"Oh, so you're going to play it like that, are you? Well then." Medusa grinned as the Kishin Hunter hit her. She exploded into blue triangles.

"Really? It was that easy?" Maka turned to the others in her team, "Well then..." She quoted Medusa.

"IT WAS NOTHING FOR THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!"

No one noticed the snake slithering away across the floor.

xxxxxx

The other battle had also finished.

"Why?!" Kirito heard a yell he recognised as the orange haired guy, Kibaou, "How could you have let Diabel die?!"

He turned slightly, "Let him die?"

"Of course! You knew the technique that boss used. If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!"

"He must be a Beta Tester!" Yelled someone in the crowd, "That's how he knew all of the Boss's attack patterns. He knew, but he didn't tell us."

There was a short moment where the other players began murmuring things to each other.

"There are other Beta Testers here, too, right?" The guy yelled, "Come out!"

Something came over Kirito. He hated it. He hated how he was being judged just because he'd been a Tester. Diabel had been one, but no one knew. He would've hated it too. They should be working together, not this pathetic fighting.

Kirito laughed.

"A Beta Tester?" He stood up and faced them, "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies."

"Wh-what?!"

"Most of the thousand Beta Testers were beginners. They didn't even know how to level up." He walked slowly towards where Kibaou kneeled. He had his head down, with his eyes covering his hair, "You're much better than they were. But I'm not like them." He now stood in front of him, "I made it higher than anyone else during the Beta Test. The reason I knew the Boss's moves was because I've faught others with katana skills on levels much higher." He looked straight at Kibaou, "I know a lot more. Much more than any information broker."

"Wh-what?" This time it was Kibaou who spoke, "But...but that's way worse than a Beta Tester! You're cheating! You're a cheater!"

The players around them started up again, "Yeah! A Beater and a cheater..."

He just smiled, "Beater...yeah. I like it." He opened his menu, "That's right...I am a Beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers."

Kirito put on his coat. Diabel had died, and somehow it felt like it was his fault. Maybe if he could've helped more than been stuck in that stupid circle. He hadn't even helped the other guys when inside the arrows...he needed to make himself stronger so that he could protect everyone.

He'd be how a Beater should be. He'd play the villain so the other Beta Testers wouldn't be judged the way he had.

Just as he was about to leave, Asuna stopped him. Her cloak had come off during the fight, and he had to admit, she _did_ look pretty.

"Back then. How'd you know my name?"

He was slightly surprised at such a simple question, "In the left corner. It shows your party member's names."

"Oh yeah...I probably should've seen that." She laughed slightly, "Kirito." She read.

He nodded, "Asuna?"

"Yeah?"

"At the first chance you get, join a guild and stay in it. You're going to be a great fighter."

She nodded, and Kirito turned away, walking through the door.


End file.
